N-substituted morphinan-6-ols such as naltrexol, naloxol, and nalbuphine, are important narcotic pharmaceuticals. The current processes for preparing such compounds either 1) comprise several separate steps in which the introduction of the nitrogen substituent is performed before or after the reduction of the 6-keto group to an alcohol, or 2) conduct a one-pot procedure but use a transition metal catalyst and hydrogen gas. The first route is inefficient, while the second route is susceptible to catalyst poisoning, does not afford acceptable stereoselectivity, and/or requires the use of expensive, chiral catalysts. Therefore, there is a need for a cost effective, one-pot process that affords high diastereomeric purity.